


Beauty, I'm not a monster

by actualsatan



Category: Big Bang (Band), La Belle et la Bête | Beauty and the Beast
Genre: Alternate Universe - Beauty and the Beast, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Beast!Daesung, Beauty!Seunghyun, Disney, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 05:24:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5151899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/actualsatan/pseuds/actualsatan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All ships need a Beauty and Beast-AU. Here's my Todae version. Based on the original tale by Jeanne-Marie Leprince de Beaumont and not Disney's version.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beauty, I'm not a monster

**Author's Note:**

  * For [intherainstorm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/intherainstorm/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Le Belle et la Bête](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/153848) by Jeanne-Marie Leprince de Beaumont. 



> Intended to twist Disney's version with JYP as Gaston, Seungri as Chip and Jiyong and Youngbae as Lumiére and Clocksworth but decided against it since I really love the elements of the original tale. I tried to capture those elements but I'm not sure if I managed. Also the first three paragraphs are written by Jeanne-Marie Leprince de Beaumont!

_There was once a very rich merchant, who had six children, three sons, and three daughters; being a man of sense, he spared no cost for their education, but gave them all kinds of masters. His sons were extremely handsome, especially the youngest. When he was little everybody admired him, and called him "The little Beauty;" so that, as he grew up, he still went by the name of Beauty, which made his brothers very jealous._

_The youngest, as he was handsomer, was also better than his brothers. The two eldest had a great deal of pride, because they were rich. They gave themselves ridiculous airs, and would not visit other merchants' daughters, nor keep company with any but persons of quality. They went out every day to parties of pleasure, balls, plays, concerts, and so forth, and they laughed at their youngest brother, because he spent the greatest part of his time in reading good books._

_All at once the merchant lost his whole fortune, excepting a small country house at a great distance from town, and told his children with tears in his eyes, they must go there and work for their living. The two eldest answered, that they would not leave the town, for they had several lovers, who they were sure would be glad to have them, though they had no fortune; but the good boys were mistaken, for their lovers slighted and forsook them in their poverty. As they were not beloved on account of their pride, everybody said; they do not deserve to be pitied, we are very glad to see their pride humbled, let them go and give themselves quality airs in milking the cows and minding their dairy. But, added they, we are extremely concerned for Beauty, he was such a charming, sweet-tempered creature, spoke so kindly to poor people, and was of such an affable, obliging behavior. Nay, several gentlewomen would have married him, though they knew he had not a penny; but he told them he could not think of leaving his poor father in his misfortunes, but was determined to go along with him into the country to comfort and attend him. Poor Beauty at first was sadly grieved at the loss of his fortune; "but," said he to himself, "were I to cry ever so much, that would not make things better, I must try to make myself happy without a fortune."_

 

When Seunghyun’s father had returned from his trip in despair over the encounter with Beast, Seunghyun knew he had to go. Of course, he loved his father above all else, and he would not let him die in his place. No, Seunghyun would go to Beast and be killed in the place of his father.  
“Father,” he said, “You cannot stop me from following you, I know Beast said to give him one of your daughters, but I do not wish my sisters that terrible fate, and you did pick the roses for me, after all..”  
His father, Hyunsuk, sighed and agreed, knowing there was no way he could stop his son from doing what he wanted, and the following day they sat off to the castle.  
Beast had made sure there was a feast prepared when they arrived and Seunghyun smiled a little to himself. Beast surely wanted to fatten him before he ate him. 

When Beast entered the room his eyes widened and he snarled.  
“You gave me your word to bring one of your daughters!” he spat and Seunghyun shivered for Beast was truly terrifying. But he could not let Beast kill his father.  
“P-please, hear me out!” he stuttered and stood up.  
“My father picked the roses for me, and so it is my duty so die in his place,” he continued.  
Beast glared at him and nodded slowly.  
“Very well. Old man, you will leave tomorrow morning and you are never to return.”  
“I understand..” Hyunsuk said with sorrow in his voice. “Farewell Beast, farewell Beauty.”  
Beast left the room and Seunghyun was embraced by his father, who shed a few tears.  
“Let me stay, and live!” he begged. Seunghyun shook his head.  
“No, I will stay here.”

The following morning Hyunsuk left and Seunghyun felt like crying. Strolling around the castle he wondered where Beast was, and as he walked he found a door saying “Seunghyun’s Apartment” and as he opened it he found a large room, filled with books and beautiful chairs. He smiled a little and thought that maybe it wasn’t Beast’s intention to kill him right away.  
He grabbed a book and sat down in one of the armchairs, looking out through the window before opening the book.  
Inside the book laid a note.  
_Welcome Beauty, banish fear,_  
_You are king and mister here._  
_Speak your wishes, speak your will,_  
_Swift obedience meets them still._

Another small smile found the way to his lips.  
_He isn’t so horrible_ , he thought to himself as he started to read the book, quickly being engulfed in the fictional world of Gulliver. He was torn from his trance when he dining bell sounded and he placed the book on the armchair with the note as a bookmark, and went down to the dining hall, finding it beautifully decorated and a real feast on the table. Beast was standing on the opposite side of the room and Seunghyun tried to hold back a shiver as he sat down.  
“Good evening, Beast” he said softly.  
“Good evening, Seunghyun,” Beast replied, watching Seunghyun. “May I join you for dinner?”  
Seunghyun was a little taken aback at those words.  
“It is your castle, do as you please!” he said, a slight tremble to his voice.  
“No. You are the king here. If you are bothered by my presence, you only need to tell me and I will leave. Don’t you find me very ugly?” He replied and slowly sat down on the opposite side of the table.  
Seunghyun sighed a little.  
“Y-yes. I can’t lie to you, but I do think you are very good natured.”  
Now it was Beast’s turn to sigh.  
“I am.. But I am still a monster.”  
Seunghyun shook his head.  
“I would prefer you over men with monstrous hearts. Tell me, Beast is not your real name, is it?” Seunghyun was curious, so he asked, as he was eating. Beast immediately tensed up and his eyes narrowed.  
“Why do you ask?”  
Seunghyun was a little frightened, though he thought the monster did not look quite as scary as he had done at first.  
“I don’t believe Beast would be anyone’s name.”  
Beast swallowed and glanced down into the table and squirmed a little uncomfortably.  
“It’s not my real name…” He said quietly, his voice lacking the rough edge it had bore earlier.  
“So what is your real name?” Seunghyun asked interested, and Beast’s head shot up and he looked fierce again.  
“Stop asking!” He snarled and stood up and left the room in a hurry. Seunghyun didn’t like the thought that he might have hurt the monster.  
When he had finished his dinner he went to find Beast, but he couldn’t find him anywhere in the castle, so he returned to his apartment and found that there was a bed in a connected room to the library. He was still feeling bad for Beast as he went to bed and he had uneasy dreams until morning came. 

Seunghyun stayed with Beast for several months and he did warm up a lot to him after a while. They took strolls together, fed the birds that were terrified for the large monster, but Seunghyun made them trust him. But Seunghyun missed his father so very bad, so one day he turned to Beast and asked him if he could go home, just for the week and then return.  
“I will die,” said the furry beast and Seunghyun shook his head.  
“I promise, I will be back when the week has passed!” He pleaded and Beast sighed.  
“Okay, but if you don’t return I will die.”  
Seunghyun gave Beast his word that he would be back, and then he set off back to his father. 

Hyunsuk cried with joy as Seunghyun knocked on the door, and when he was let inside he saw his brothers Seungri and Jiyong there, for their wives had left them for richer men. Seunghyun didn’t care, but was very happy to see his brothers, despite their bitter attitude towards him.  
He happily spent the week and he felt uneasy as the week came to an end. His brothers were extremely kind to him and he agreed to stay another week when they cried how much they would miss him when he left.  
Three days passed when he woke up from a nightmare in the middle of the night.  
“How ungrateful am I not towards Beast?” he asked himself. He missed the beast with his whole heart and he felt hollow, like he could not be without him. He valued a kind heart above looks or money and he was always happy when he was close to Beast. He realized then he was in love with the furry monster and he instantly stood up and pulled on his clothes and immediately left for Beast’s castle. 

When he arrived the sun had already breached the night sky and it was a beautiful morning. He ran into the castle, calling for Beast, but he couldn’t find him, so he ran into the garden, finding the beast in his back in the grass. Seunghyun’s heart stopped. Was he dead?  
He ran up to the seemingly dead body and stroked his cheek.  
“Beast,” he whispered with tears in his eyes. “I’m so sorry! Please don’t be dead!”  
Beast opened his eyes and looked at Seunghyun’s face.  
“Seunghyun..” he whispered and reached out one of his hand-like paws to ever so carefully stroke Seunghyun’s cheek, up in his hair.  
“You came back,” he whispered and Seunghyun smiled.  
“Of course.”  
Beast was breathing softly, still not having moved.  
“My name is Daesung..” He then said and Seunghyun stared at him, seemingly speechless.  
“That is a beautiful name,” he whispered back once his voice returned to him. “Daesung.”  
He tasted the name and the beast looked away as if he was blushing, and Seunghyun thought him much prettier than before. He stroked the hairy cheek of the monster beside him again.  
“Daesung,” he whispered again, and the hairy face turned towards him and he locked the brown, deep eyes with his own and he felt his heart skip a beat.  
“I have changed my mind,” Seunghyun whispered after a while. “I don’t find you ugly. I can’t find someone ugly that always put someone else first without a single concern for his own health or feelings. I look into your eyes and I don’t see a monster,” he said softly and then he leant in and placed a soft kiss to the beast’s nose. 

The light that followed blinded Seunghyun and he had to cover his face with his hands and when he looked again the beast was gone. In his place sat a man his age. A very handsome man with a blush on his cheeks. Seunghyun swallowed and felt confused, yet not.  
“Beast?” He whispered and then shook his head. “No, Daesung..?”  
The man nodded slowly and Seunghyun swallowed.  
“I knew you weren’t a monster,” he said and leant in to press a new kiss to the other man’s lips.  
Daesung smiled ever so lightly when he pulled away and Seunghyun’s heart fluttered.  
“I was cursed and was told that only true love could break the curse. I never thought anyone would be kind enough to even try to approach me.” Daesung’s voice differed so much from Beast’s and Seunghyun couldn’t hold back a smile.  
“I love you,” he whispered and Daesung sat up and smiled the brightest smile Seunghyun had ever seen and he felt like melting.  
“I love you, too, Beauty.”


End file.
